


under the night sky

by guardianoffun



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Morse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun
Summary: Literally just Morse getting the sweet, sweet love he so truly deserves.





	under the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by georgefancys over on tumblr! 
> 
> "an endeavour episode where a man tries to seduce morse and morse is like ‘i don’t know what’s happening but i can’t say i don’t like it’," 
> 
> let it never be said i wont accept a challenge.
> 
> pls be aware tho, i dont write endeavour often but i love this show w all my heart.

Morse didn’t realise quite how long he’d been sitting opposite this complete stranger until last call, when they both go to stand and Morse’s head spins a little more than it usually does after a few pints. He sways and there’s suddenly a warm hand pressed to his shoulder, a low laugh in his ear and he finds himself being shepherded out of the pub.

Outside, night has long since fallen, and it’s cold enough to shake some of the fogginess from his head, enough for him to turn and shrug the hand off with a laugh of his own.

“I can walk perfectly fine myself thank you very much,” he says as his foot catches on the curb. The stranger - who after near five hours of drinks and increasingly tipsy conversations he knows as Edwards - catches his arms just in time to stop him landing on his face. His face splits into a grin.

“Yeah, of course you can.”  He leaves his arm under Morse’s keeping him upright as they make their way along the quiet road. They make it two minutes down the road before Edwards feet tangle with his and they both stagger forward, and it’s not funny, not really, but they both laugh at it.

* * *

“Well, this is me,” Morse says, groping around his pockets for his key. The silence stretches on a fraction too long, and Edwards sighs. “Oh God, here let me,” he says, a hand slipping into Morse’s jacket, and plucking the key from a pocket Morse is sure he checked. Edwards presses the hand against his chest, key held between two fingers, tapping on his sternum. His hand is so much warmer than the cold night air, and he makes no attempt to move it as Morse snakes a hand up to slip the key out. The key is in his hand now, but any thought of opening the door is lost to the sensation of hands on him, because Edwards has pulled his other hand up from somewhere and slid it around Morse’s waist. It’s been… a while since anyone has had their hands on any part of him, and it’s without thinking that he softens into it.

He doesn’t even really think as Edward’s grin softens and he steps closer, close enough that his nose brushes Morse’s cheek, or as he dips forwards and catches Morse’s lips in a quick kiss. Absolutely no thought goes into Morse leaning into it, into his own hands reaching for Edward’s shirt and pulling him closer. Something warm and wonderful swims around his chest, and he can’t help smiling into the kiss, giving Edwards the chance to deepen it, and they stay, tangled under the starlight for more than a moment, before Edward’s laughs and pulls back. He takes Morse’s hand, the one that’s barely holding onto the key, and raises it.

“Goodnight, Morse.” He says, pressing a quick kiss to his knuckles. Then he steps away with a smile, throws one last wave  over his shoulder and is gone.

It’s only in that moment that Morse realises what happened. His lips still feel warm, and when he looks down at the key in his hand and realises Edwards has slipped him a crumpled piece of paper too, he decides not to question why he seems so hopeful that it might be  his phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> !! thanks for reading! pls lemme know ur thoughts!


End file.
